conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Tripian
The Tripian language was made as the language for the race of Tripe living on planet Korr on the Solar System Creator Wiki. I don't know much about languages, and Tripian is based on English, but is not "just a code". Words can be combined to mean similar things, and verbs are only conjugated according to tense. Overview Tripian is a lightly inflected, and thus, quite simple language. No words in Tripian decline for numerical values, moods, or genders. The only numerical declension is of the noun declarative ent/epit. I think Adjectives have declensions. They can have positive or negative prefixes (e.g. kradevviqon, which means "not interesting"). Sounds There are 25 characters in the Latinized Tripian alphabet, 7 of which are vowels. There are also 5 distinct double characters which act like single chracters. Each character has only one sound, and is never changed. Greek "alpha" was added for "eɪ" in the Latinized version because of lack of round vowel like characters. Singular characters Double characters Dictionary Common ivilkqo - ɪvɪlkoʊ - greeting krarr - krɑːr - negative response zevib - zɛvɪb - positive response ip - ɪp - relating to something (literally: is/are) shim - ʃɪm - showing the last of a set of items, also xy - zaɪ - with; or by way of (literally: with/through/in) kolkαt - kʊlkeɪt - apart; separate a - ɑː - all/most; general (it can mean that) epit - ɛpɪt - plural declarative Common Pronouns Aiduu - aɪduː - A specific person (aka You) Ifurek - aɪfʊr - me, I Hiri - hɪrɪ - him Hara - hɑːrɑː - her Dyim - daɪ'ɪm - them Woqej - woʊkɛdʒ - us Possesive Pronouns Use "ekav" like for all other nouns. Nouns Concrete sytmiti - Si2TMi2TE - system, group, arrangment frishuvv - FRE1sb@V - metal or metallic xar - Zdr - atmosphere or what it contains xartap - ZdrTa2P - watery substance or water frishuqik - FRE1sYbKEK - power or wires; to flow kyklonq - KiiKLo~K - a tropical disturbance, low pressure system. fiklvi - weather; rain untin - planet kipouui - fire; burn kipouuntin - star (literally: fire planet) tivvpiikoiia - ground, dirt, soil parkuuv - plants; tree fiklviikoiia - flood okonek - time (zeokonek - before; kraokonek - after) xartapikoiia - beach; coastline ter - direction ykorin - number, value sytmitifrishuvv - computer or electronical equipment xartapfiklvi - clouds (means "rain" when used with a tense) kabzatak - canyon, rift, break kasenik - a container iod - square, box kinkatar - knowledge fiirnaopin - spectrum daaqin - location arefnak - nation Abstract ekkefvvka - efficiency lizexkra - decision, choice Numbers intolo - one ditolo - two ketola - three pitena - four kidena - five untun - six bunto - seven ketno - eight piiqon - nine kipit - ten End "tens" in "it" based on the root number. Example: ditoloit - twenty ketnoit - eighty add the "ones" place to the tens place to create more specific numbers. Example: kipituntun - sixteen ketolaitditolo - thirty-two To get a hundeds place number, add the prefix "ki". Adjectives devviqon - interesting kymewpl -KIMehPhul - simple biok - big/all losol - small giiquv - quick eyexar - new kraxartap - dry Prepositions ivineti - area/section kuter - left kater - right niit - north siit - south viit - east koor - west tikvviit - near; close Colors Fotukuvl - red Verbs komplovv - to create/form/make daaqin - to change location opiquun - to expect or predict, to know kekiir - to collide komplovvykorin - to name ekiiloqun - to excel, to be better than expected, to be good foerkit - to fly arkqini - to give off light intkomp - to be unified (literally: created as one) sektavarr - to add Senses vert - hear eig - see lop - feel kont - smell kiirsi - taste Combination Rules Combine options... sytmiti+xy = group + with sytmitixy = join to In the Tripian Language, you can combine two nouns, or make a noun+verb combo, this is usually only used in Traditional Tripian. The Modern Tripian usually only combined two nouns to make a new one. Examples: xarsytmiti > atmospheric system (noun+noun) frishuqixartap > flowing water (noun+verb) Kra can be added to any word to mean the opposite, causing some opposites to not even have words. Examples: kra+kymewpl > krakymewpl > not simple Just as Ze (Sze) can be added to mean "yes" or they want that, or want to do it. Examples: zexartap > yes water zefrishuqik > it flows/i have electricity When adding a suffix or combining a word... ...ending in double vowels: Take off one of the vowels of the double. Example: Aidu'u' > Aiduek ...containing double vowels: Take off all letters back to just ONE of the double vowels. Example: Chi''irk'' (cut) > Chiding (cutting) When adding a prefix to a word containing double vowels, take off all letters up to the second vowel of the double vowel. Example: Chi''irk (cut) > Iaqirk (will cut) Suffixes ek - possesive suffix ekav - property diaq - past tense verb din - present tense verb Examples: Aiduu + ek (You + possesive) -> Aiduek (Yours/you own it) Ulkana + ekav (Volcano + property) -> Ulkanaekav (volcanic/having the properties of a volcano) komplovv + diaq (to create + past tense) -> komplovvdiaq (created) ekiiloqun + din (to name + present tense) -> ekidin (naming) Prefixes iaq - future tense Example: iaqirk - will cut Word Structures Tripian words often contain double vowels. Rarely will double vowels be found that are not similar. The most common time two dissimilar vowels will be combined is in possesive words, like "aiduek" (the "ue"). Double vowels also NEVER start Tripian words. Double Vowels Double vowels are almost always i's or u's, though often times double a's can be found. Usually double vowels are pronounced different from their single counterparts. "Ii" is pronounced: "eye-eh", "uu": "oo", and "aa": "ey-oo". Double i's tend to be paired with k's and r's as well (iik and iir), double a's are usually found preceding an n or a q (aan and aaq). Sentence Structure Sentence structure is always subject-verb-object. Examples/Lessons So you want to learn Tripian, eh? You must know a lot of conlangs already to be looking at mine. We'll start off with some simple, everyday phrases, and then we will get into harder translations. Section 1: Simple Phrases So, to start off, we'll translate the most common phrase you will probably ever say in any language. This is a simple greeting. English: "Hello, how are you?" Tripian: "Ivilkqo, ent aiduu zevib?" Literal: "Hello, the you good?" Note that the subject declarative is translated to article "the". Now we'll translate some simple weather phrases, these are common in Tripian, as the Tripe culture is known for studying weather. English: "Where is the cyclone located?" or more casually "What is the cyclone's location?" Tripian: "Ivineti ent kyklonq?" Literal: "Location the cyclone?" Again note "ent" is translated to "the". Now, let's use "epit". Epit is a plural declarative. English: "How many cyclones exist?" Tripian: "Ykorin epit kyklonq?" Literal: "Value the cyclones?" Technically, the alternative translation can add the cluttery fragments that English uses. Aren't you tired of those words that don't make sense unless used with other words? Tripian is the language for you. This translation would be "Value ''of the cyclones?" Though this makes less sense as cyclones do not have values. Noting this translation, you might think "Number the cyclones" will come out the same. English: "Number the cyclones." Tripian: "Epit kyklonq komplovvykorin." Literal: "Cyclones name." This is the end of Lesson 1. I may expand it later in okonek (time). Section 2: Real text Below is part of a summary of a rain event written in the "pre-noun declarative" version of Tripian. "ZEOKONEK BIOK XY 87.8-87.9 KYKANTA IVINETI KYKLONQ Kyklonq komplovvdiaq kratikviit xartapikoiia shim giiquv daaqin krater kyklonq opiqqun. "Fujiwhara" zeokonek komplovvdiaq kyklonq komplovvdiaq xartapikoikekiir zevib New Kykanta Xartapikoiia Ivineti 1 xy 87.8." Literal: "Event around 87.8-87.9 Kykanta Region Cyclone Cyclone formed away from the coast and quickly moved back direction cyclone was expected to do. "Fujiwhara" event caused the cyclone to make coast collide over New Kykanta Coast region 1 on 87.8." Italics are English fragments not used with Tripian To be continued... "This language was once featured." "Ent lonkon ekiiloqundiaq." Category:Alien languages Category:Languages